


Кулинарные секреты Пенелопы Гарсии

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Дело было вечером, кушать было нечего... Или немного о том, какими изысками себя порой балует королева всего ОПА Пенелопа Гарсия. Кстати, Дэвид Росси одобряет.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & The BAU Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, МКП Челлендж





	1. Пицца «Ночной дожор»

**Author's Note:**

> Кулинарный неформат.

Чтобы приготовить пиццу «Ночной дожор» (как ее ласково называет Джей-Джей), нам необходимо разогреть молоко, но не доводить его до кипения, в противном случае дрожжи не будут реагировать (совсем, как Дерек на приказы Хотча). А нам это не нужно. В чашу крошим 25 грамм дрожжей, посыпаем столовой ложкой сахара и вливаем молоко. Оставляем на 10-15 минут. По примеру Эмили, что каждую пятницу откладывает отчёт, чтобы провести со мной время в баре.

Параллельно с этим промываем мясо, разрезаем его на небольшие кусочки, а после солим, перчим и добавляем паприку. На плиту ставим сковородку, наливаем немного оливкового масла и ждём, когда нагреется. В это время на нашей опаре образовывается шапка, значит, добавляем два куриных яйца, щепотку соли, дважды просеянную муку, как выверенные Хотчем отчеты, и любовь всей жизни Росси — оливковое масло.

Включаем кухонную машину (можно и вручную, если вам так удобнее), и пока она работает, проверяем мясо и добавляем ложку мёда для образования аппетитной, как я, Пенелопа Гарсия, корочки.

Промываем помидоры, разрезаем их на четвертинки и отправляем в блендер. Туда же добавляем соль, зубчик чеснока, орегано, базилик и немного итальянских трав — привезённых, конечно же, Росси в качества подарка на очередной урок готовки в кулинарный клуб ОПА.

Убираем тесто на час в тёплое, как объятия Дерека, место. 

Возвращаемся к начинке и трём на мелкую терку сыр и режем маслины. И, конечно же, не забывайте про грибы. Их нужно промыть, порезать на тонкие слайсы, а после отправить жариться на предварительно раскалённую сковородку. Добавляем немного соли, перца и накрываем крышкой — для ускоренного, как моя аналитическая работа, приготовления.

Когда все приготовления закончены, проверяем тесто — оно должно красиво поднимается (прямо как Джей-Джей по карьерной лестнице). Включаем духовку на 180-200 градусов. Достаём скалку и, раскатывая тесто, радуемся, что Росси этого не видит и не даст ею по заднице, поскольку тесто для пиццы нужно растягивать руками. Посыпаем стол мукой и делаем нужную нам форму.

Затем на основу (я все еще про тесто, да-да), у самых краев выкладываем нарезанный кусочками или натёртый сыр и заворачиваем бортики, как себя в одеяло.

Смазываем приготовленным соусом, посыпаем сыром, добавляем грибы, маслины, мясо и ещё один слой сыра, потому что его, как и Дерека, не бывает много.

Результат наших трудов, отправляем в разогретую, как моя душа, духовку на 30-40 минут.

Когда пицца готова, достаём её и наливаем к ней бокал темного пива, как и учил Росси.


	2. Пирог «Малинки-малинки»

Кладём венчики от миксера в морозилку, как учил Росси. Делаем это заранее, чтобы не терять время, как во время переговоров с преступниками. 

Берём 3 холодных куриных яйца, а не два тёплых мужских (а то это слегка криповато, пожалуй), 180 грамм сахара плюс 20 грамм ванильного и соль на кончике ножа, а после — на нем же ванилин. С последним нужно быть аккуратнее, как с шутками про костюмы Хотча, потому что пирог будет горчить, а Хотч — ругаться.

Достаём венчики и взбиваем в белую, как моя душа, пену. Добавляем кефир и перемешиваем лопаткой. Включаем духовку на 180-200 градусов. Добавляем муку, разрыхлитель, чтобы тесто поднялось, как мое настроение при виде Дерека, и перемешиваем миксером на небольшой скорости.

Сливочным маслом смазываем форму, выливаем тесто, добавляем малину и сбрызгиваем ее бальзамиком.

Отправляем в разогретую духовку на 30-40 минут, проверяем палочкой/зубочисткой — если тесто не остаётся — готово. 

И главное, доставая пирог из формы — не уроните его, как я. На вкус это вряд ли повлияет, а вот на настроении скажется.


	3. Тирамису, прстгспд

Не смотря на то, что печенье Савоярди достаточно легкое в приготовлении, лучше прислушаться к Эмили, которая столкнулась с такой же проблемой, как я, и купить готовое. Но если вы сдаёте экзамен на кулинарных курсах Росси — такой вариант не прокатит. 

Для печенья нам понадобиться 3 яйца (обязательно комнатной температуру; холодные не подходят этому блюду), отделяем белок и желток (как Штраус пыталась отделить Джей-Джей от команды ОПА). Делаем все аккуратно, чтобы не попал желток в белок — тогда он не взобьется.

Начинаем взбивать на минимальной скорости миксера; когда начнёт образовываться пенка, частями добавляем половину сахара — 45 грамм. Взбиваем до пиков. Если перевернуть чашу — белки не должны шевелиться. Отставляем в сторону, как ненавистный отчёт для Хотча, и чистым венчиком перетираем желтки и оставшиеся 45 грамм сахара, к ним же можно добавить немного ванильного. 

Взбиваем 5-7 минут, увеличивая скорость, пока масса не станет белого цвета. В белки осторожно добавляем частями желтки и лопаткой (ни в коем случае не миксером, тогда выйдет воздух) перемешиваем. Муку, крахмал и соль просеиваем и венчиком перемешиваем. Добавляем в яичную смесь и вымешиваем лопаткой снизу к центру. На высокий, как Рид, стакан надеваем кондитерский мешок и аккуратно переносим тесто. Разогреваем духовку до 180 градусов (выбираем обдув сверху и снизу), прежде чем мы поставим в неё печенье, она должна ждать их 15 минут, как Дерек ждёт меня с кофе у входа в здание ФБР. 

На противень кладём пергамент, после выдавливаем из мешка тесто длинной 9 см, оставляя между ними 3-4 см. Печенье увеличится в объеме. Посыпаем сахарной пудрой и отправляем в духовку на 15 минут.

Повторяем процедуру с яйцами ещё раз. В взбитые желтки добавляем маскарпоне и лопаткой перемешиваем. После частями добавляем белки. Убираем в сторону.

Достаём печенье из духовки и ждём, пока остынет, как я после ссор с Дереком.

В это время готовим эспрессо и наливаем в две емкости. Ждём, когда остынет. Можем насладиться остатками кофе и подумать о котиках или натереть на мелкую терку шоколад. В остывший кофе, в одну из емкостей, добавляем алкоголь. Каждое печенье опускаем в ёмкость не больше, чем на 5 секунд, чтобы не размокло. Выкладываем на форму. Сверху подбавляем крем, повторяем процедуру, но печенье отправляется в ванную из кофе, как я по утрам, без алкоголя.

Ещё один слой крема и сверху украшаем шоколадом. Отправляем в холодильник на 8 часов, как говорит Рид, на идеальное время для сна.


End file.
